


Brethren of the Moon

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kisses, M/M, Memories, Nighttime, Passion, Past Character Death, Religion, Religious Discussion, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, Sweet, Tired kisses, Understanding, blaine keeps kurt from floating, the moon and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever talked to the moon?" Kurt asks softly.</p><p>Based on the song Team by Lorde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brethren of the Moon

Kurt brushes his thumb across Blaine's face, kissing him deeply once more. They both sigh into it in unison. Blaine lies his head under Kurt's chin. They're on Blaine's bed, looking at the light shining through the window. The full moon lights up the room.  
"Have you ever talked to the moon?" Kurt asks softly.  
"I don't think so. I used to look at the moon as if it would tell me what I needed to do with my life. Haven't done that since before I met you." Blaine replies.  
"Sometimes I just look at the moon and say something I would've said to my mom or Finn.. I- of course, I.. Don't expect a reply. It's just nice to think they're shining over us." Kurt says, getting a little choked up.  
"I didn't think you believed in stuff like that, Kurt. Ya know, religion and stuff." Blaine says thoughtfully.  
"I don't know. It's all pretty pointless. It's nice to think that they're there though, ya know?"  
"Yeah."  
Blaine looks up at Kurt. Kurt's eyes twinkle a little with tears that are threatening to escape. Blaine lights grazes Kurt's jaw with his lips.  
"Are you still on this planet, Kurt? The stars won't enjoy sharing their spotlight with you up there."  
Kurt chuckles but doesn't answer. He just holds onto Blaine tighter.  
"They'll have to deal with me sooner or la-"  
Kurt's hushed by his fiancé's lips. It's a light kiss but has enough meaning behind it that it leaves Kurt shuddering from his overwhelming emotions.  
"The stars will get their share, Kurt, just let me deal with you right now."  
~~"The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room"~~


End file.
